Controller-pilot datalink communications (CPDLC) messages are one type of datalink used to exchange data between an aircraft's pilot and an air traffic controller (Air Traffic Control (ATC), for example) such as tactical changes that need to be made during flight or for any negotiations. Conventionally, uplink datalink messages are displayed to the pilot via the on-board MCDU/MFD in an ATC log page where the messages are displayed sequentially in the order they were received from the ATC ground station. As such, the order of messages displayed on the log page is not context sensitive and does not readily convey which messaged received from the ground might be applicable to the immediate waypoint. That is, a pilot will not be able to understand which part of the flight a message is applicable to the route of flight until he or she actually opens and views the message. This is not only time consuming, but potentially forces the pilot to review messages not immediately relevant before finding those that are relevant. The pilot has to manually scan through all the messages in the log to determine those that are immediately relevant, thus increasing workload & heads down time which presents unnecessary distractions.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for alternate systems and methods for displaying position sensitive datalink messages on avionics displays.